luviniafandomcom-20200214-history
XxxHelp
Woof! I have added some templates to the classes pages, so that should changes occur we don't need to touch every single page to get everything to look the same. I will continue to add more templates as this wiki grows (yeah, I sat down today and did a lot of code learning :P). Because of this though it is no longer possible for some pages to be edited visual mode. Should you need to change more than some sentences, please go here, do whatever it is you wanted to do in visual mode, switch to source mode, copy what you did, go to the original page you wanted to update and post your code there. Spiel 19:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Show/Hide Content To show and hide content as seen here, simply add a div like this ' '''content goes here' ' around the text that you want hidden. The script automatically takes the element that comes before as the trigger and marks it as such. Bestiary Drop Rates To get the average drop rate please do the following: #empty your inventory and money into the bank #take note of all items you could not put away #take a screenshot of your current equipment #go kill at least 100 of the same mob in one row #pick up all drops, for Blessings please write them down #when you are done with the 100 kills check if you auto-equipped something, if yes: un-equip #write down every drop you got, if you went with 100 mobs each drop represents 1% drop rate If you do this with more than 100 mobs please make sure to double check that you got the percentage right. Should two people count for the same mob and have different results, please combine them, e.g. 15~20%. Should a third person have a different result too, please count all three results together and get the average like this: 15 + 20 + 18 = 53 53 / 3 = 17,6666667 The average drop rate would be 17% in this case. Spiel 13:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Category Tags This is a list of all categories that are currently used on this Wiki. If you want to add a category please think thrice before naming it, as there is no option to simply re-name categories. To change a category name later on we'd have to manually change the name on every page the category is used on. Unlinked categories will be added once OBT starts and we can indeed categorize the mobs, etc. Spiel 14:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) *Bestiary *Bestiary: undefined *Bestiary: Beast *Bestiary: Goblin *Bestiary: Kobold *Classes *Game Basics *Job Tree: Magician *Job Tree: Rogue *Job Tree: Warrior *Professions *Quests *Quests: missing type *Quests: Geneway College *NPC *NPC: undefined *Vendor *Wiki Creation Pages that don't fit any of the above categories get a !missing category tag until we can find a way to sort them. Class Pages Above the current class line (e.g. Beginner → Warrior) there will be the whole job tree including an image map, meaning you can choose to go to any class page from there. So please do not add future choices to the current class lines on the pages. Spiel 14:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Please do also not add pages for the un-linked classes in the navigation, until the names have been officially confirmed. Spiel 19:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Family Pages I have made a template for families. You can see it in action on Grave Accent's page. When you apply the template there are two fields for colours, use as you like! If you do not fill them a standard colour will be applied. Wanted to give you guys a bit of a chance to make the family pages your own :) Spiel 14:21, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Skill Pages I have added a template for the skills. To make a new skill page please copy the source from Fierce Blow, paste it into the new page and change the parameters accordingly. I will update this once I add the first exp table so that it can be added to all skill pages. Spiel 18:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Also do not add a category ''Skills: Magician or the like, as the class pages already give a full overview of what skills that class can learn. It would be redundant. Spiel 08:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Unlisted Pages Overview Here go all pages that are not in the navigation or properly linked yet. If you add new pages please also add them to these lists in alphabetical order. NPC :NPC :Vendor :NPC: undefined #Academy Staff #Alfred #Caryl #Constellation Scryer #Determined Heddle #Geneway #Mcgrady #Wendy Accessories #Rings Bestiary #Giant Troll Sniper Illusion #Grassland Zippie #Troll Assassin Illusion Locations #Dawn Town Category:Wiki Creation